Dimensional Nihility Saga
Dimensional Nihility is a saga created and authored by Abbadon the Destroyer. It took place Sept 7 2015. It was the first to introduce the Z-Fighters into the Lookout RP Universe in a major way. The arc involves a change in the Lookout universe's lore as well. A fractal man Hiadohisaquii claims to have planted the Existential Seed to create this and an infinite number of Multiverses. Summary During normal day in the universe, on 7 Sept 1105, the universe itself was still healing from the aspects of Erebus and 's battle in the LookoutCup!. The very universe itself was torn asunder. Now though with one rip in space still healing, something dark discovered it and came through, noticing this, Kereumos, God of Logic, found the mass, though this proved not as he was easily devoured by it. Other Gods then came to his aid but again to no avail as there power was not. Nikad was then summoned to the God Realm to call a plan to order in defeating the Mass, his plan was to destroy it by devastating it with the God's most powerful attacks. They orchestrated this but it was not of any use as the mass was merely irritated by the attempt. With this the mass then started absorbing hundreds of Gods into itself becoming much stronger. With this the Gods retreated. Goku and Nikad fuse, creating Gokad! The mass then left into the otherworld to absorb more souls, including the likes of Z-Fighters like Vegeta and Pikkon. This led to Goku turning Super Saiyan 5 and chasing down the mass but also to no avail as his attacks do nothing. The mass then chases them both as Nikad and everyone else fly away in panic to Goku's house. With this everyone arrives at the house alerting of the oncoming threat. Though then the Mass disappears to HFIL, where he absorbs being like Cell, Broly, Freiza, and other villains. Kuzon was revived by Nikad using his God power, in the midst of the crisis. Kuzon showed Gokad where to find the Staff of Zen'no Pawa; the Maze of Izami. Leogian accompanied them. After getting it (after fighting a weak Dragon Priest), they were transported back to Other World through an Infinium Parallellium. Only gods could hold the Staff, so Nikad did. Suddenly, the mass spawned an evil Vegeta and Pikkon, who fought Kuzon. At that moment, KJ appeared in question of what was going on. He joined his father in the fight. No one knew how to use the staff. Kuzon found and instruction manual in it, and learned. Gokad fired Psyjic Blasts from it to the Mass, which affected it greatly. Though while this is effective, it still proves useless as at the end the Staff isn't doing much. Goku and Nikad decided to fuse to fight a newly created Super Saiyan 5 Broly. and Kuzon and KJ fought a controlled Vegeta. Though after a short battle, they were withdrawn back into the mass. Later the Gods again try to use the staff but to no avail, as the Mass uses a captured God to lure Meledor, the God of Wisdom into taking the staff and he himself gets devoured. With that the Mass retreated back, the Heroes then went back to Earth and rested, Goku and the rest of the Z-Fighters also being revived. Many of them trained in the HBTC for an entire day in waiting to fight it again. KJ and Kuzon went back to Earth. Here, he met his great-granddaughter, Kuzynthia, for the first time (she was born a year after he died). Over a day later the Mass returned and unleashed a horde of enemies including thousands of Heruleans through a portal in space time. Old Gods came back such as Shinto to fight , and to fight Gokad. Both of whom were defeated and pulled back into the portal revealing the Mass. The mass itself pulls back all of the Heruleans and dead warriors back into itself and leaves again. Gokad and Leogian attempt to follow but arent successful. Here, Kuzon came up with the epic idea for him and KJ to fuse, so they would be more powerful. KJ agrees, and both perform the Fusion Dance. The great Kuzuzon Jr. was born! Suddenly everyone is then teleported to a dim stone room surrounded by monks. The Ancient Existial Order had demanded there presence. They explained what this Mass is, though they knew not why it was here nor what it wanted. They then directed them to the origin of the Mass and seeing as how the inhabitants of his world could help them. They use the staff in the Sphere of Ucho Sozo to teleport them to the dimension the Mass came from. With this they encounter beings of dimensionally higher stature to them. They then tell them about the Mass. The beings then grant them greater power to fight off the Mass. With this when they Return, they encounter the Mass again. This time being able to harm him to a much greater extent then before. They battle him until they have him cornered while using there new enegies. Though during this the Mass reveals Kochaku in mid absorption. Though while Gokad and Leogian try to free him, they fail as he is absorbed which makes the Mass evolve into his true form. Nihil reveals himself, everyone tries to attack him but to no avail as he is nearly indestructible. He then summons back Vegeta, Broly, Cell, and Frieza stronger then ever. They attempt to fight them but are on even ground with them the entire time. After a short Battle, Nihil redraws them as he feels disgusted with wasting time with them. He then forms an indestructible castle that lies between the universe and outside of such and says if that they can defeat his 4 knights on the different edges of the universe then he will consider fighting them. After this they split up to find the 4 knights, the first being Broly. Gokad finding Broly they commence there battle with Gokad having to go Super Saiyan 2 to battle the Legendary Super Saiyan. After which they power up to battle each other. Broly has Gokad on the edge for most of the battle until they clash beams in which Broly is overpowered and destroyed. Kuzon is already exploring empty space when out of no where on the planet he is on. Cell's tail attacks him as Cell himself appears. They exchange words and begin battling. Though later in the battle Kuzon gains the upper hand. After Kuzon powers up even more, he then clashes beams with Cell ans eventually destroys him with it. After a short search, Leogian then was able t find frieza. They started to battle but after a little while, things got intense as Leogiand and Frieza both powered up. Nami shortly arriving after the commencing of the battle. Leogian shortly gaining the upper hand in a beam struggle and was able to destroy Freiza. The Final Knight battle consisted of Vegeta, who at this point is the strongest four all four knights. Fighting Nami. The battle commenced as Nami and Vegeta began there fight. Nami slowly after powering up to her new for which was able to hold down Vegeta for a little while, Though this led to Vegeta claiming all of his power to easily dispatch her. After of which though Goku talked him into his senses releasing that power. After that, everyone concludes to come to Nihil's castle. While Leogian and Nikad explores it. It then collapses, Nihil revealing that he slaughtered most of anyone in the God Realm. This angers Nikad greatly has he summons a great amount of power, surprising Nihil but never though less falling to him. Then they all team up against him, using Nami to charge up an insanely powerful attack while Leogian, Gokad, and Kuzuzon Jr. try to hold him down. Though even though with it's mighty power, it did nothing to Nihil, only leading to everyone getting beaten down. Though in the midst of this, Vegeta returns from his injuries, requesting the power of all the others gained from the inter-dimensional being. With this Vegeta and Nihil begin to battle. After many hours of an equal and intense battle, Vegeta finally uses all of his gained power to blast at Nihil finally incapacitating him finally. After the battle, the Ancient Existial Order and Inter-Dimensional beings arrive to clear the area. Kuzuzon and Gokad defuse. The Beings taking Nihil back and imprisoning him for eternity. After this they were transported to an unknown location to meet an entity knows as Hiadohisaquii who clams to have planted the Existential Seed to create this and an infinite number of Multiverses. Also explaining about him and the other Fractals and about the cosmology in general, even mentioning the original Saiyan. Everyone then returns to their normal lives, for now.. Category:Sagas Category:Arcs Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play